Los circulos de la vida
by Carito Andrew
Summary: " Dieciocho años, una vida...Candy medico de profesión, ve tambalear su equilibrio, tras recibir un mensaje en Face"
1. Chapter 1

Los círculos de la vida

18 años han pasado…

Ha sido duro ?

Seguir con la vida, después de tan dura decisión…hubo un momento en que seguir fue agobiante…y Candy, lo sabia mejor que nadie…18 años son mucho tiempo, sin embargo un mensaje en el correo, basto para que el pasado se hiciese presente como si se tratase de ayer, cuando puso kilómetros de distancia entre ella y el hombre al que amaba….

Presente, año 2008

Candy, que haces, pregunta Verónica, interrumpiendo la concentración que la rubia mantenía con la pantalla de su computador…ehhh - nada, nada….pero su respiración era agitada, su mirada brillaba, y un dejo de nostalgia se filtraba en esos ojos verdes tan profundos…

El desconcierto al abrir su casilla de correo fue enorme, a Dios gracias, se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio, cuando encontró un mensaje, que la transporto al pasado sin ninguna contemplación..

" _Han pasado muchos años y solo ingrese a este sitio para saber de ti, no quiero interferir en tu vida y ser una molestia, si no me respondes lo entenderé y esto quedo aquí "_

 _Muchos saludos._

 _TG_

Dios, dos segundos le tomo darse cuenta de quien había enviado ese mensaje, su corazón se apretó con el recuerdo de este ser al que amo con mucha intensidad…y solo dos segundo bastaron para que sus manos volaran al teclado, enviando una respuesta, que dejo sin aliento al hombre al otro lado de la pantalla

" _Terry Delphinus? Tú eres Terry Granchester Baker? jajajaj que bueno saber de ti, me alegra mucho, y si han pasado casi 20 años? Un poquito menos...no interfieres en mi vida, no te preocupes. Como has estado? Que es de tu vida? Te casaste, tienes hijos, son muchas preguntas, pero en fin...te digo que no interfieres"_

Como decirle que con sus simples palabras, su mundo se coloco patas arriba - pobre rubia - el escaso equilibrio que había logrado en su vida hasta ese momento, se tambaleo duramente…y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque volvía Terry precisamente en este momento, cuando sentía que la vida le daba la oportunidad de volver a empezar, después de mantenerse apartada de cualquier tipo de relación durante todo este tiempo. Espero que no conteste, pero sé que lo hará….pensó Candy, y un largo suspiro la devolvió a la realidad…vamos Candy, la urgió Verónica los accidentados ya llegan, y debemos encontrarnos listos para comenzar- ser Jefe del área de urgencias del Hospital de Chicago– no es fácil sobre todo cuando se es mujer…bien - dijo la chica- a trabajar se ha dicho, pero sus pensamientos volvieron al pasado…

 _ **Flasch Volver**_

 _Ha viene este tipo, grrr que mal me cae, es tan, tan no sé como describirlo…Terry era un muchacho alto de tés bronceada ojos azules como zafiros, que llevaba una melena castaña, con facciones muy varoniles- pero su arrogancia simplemente hacia que Candy no lo soportará- y pensar que tengo que verlo diariamente, que horror. Terry era el ayudante del profesor del ramo de programación, y era quien realizaba y supervisaba los talleres de apoyo…por lo que Candy jamás le dirigía la palabra, prefería tomar su teléfono móvil y llamar a su hermano mayor para que le aclara las dudas que le surgían, y esto definitivamente llamaba poderosamente la atención de Terry- porque no admite que necesita ayuda, o por lo menos que puede llegar a tener dudas- es increíble lo orgullosa que es- será algo de familia, después de todo es una Andrew.- No tenía idea de cuan cerca estaba de lo cierto, pero ignoraba que unos cuantos acontecimientos cambiarían el curso de su vida._

 _Ha pasado meses oyendo hablar de Terry, a su mejor amiga Annie, quien simplemente se encuentra muy enamorada, de Terry, a pesar de que para èl es invisible – es tan arrogante._

 _Como cambio el tema de conversación, me astia hablar de este chico en forma diaria, y creo firmemente que Annie solo se siente encaprichada, Candy- dice Annie- mmm, Terry no te ha dicho nada? Sobre qué? Tendría que decirme algo el cerebrito de tu amigo, jajajjaj hace unos momentos se encontraban con Stear, Archí y lo demás chicos comentando que dentro de las chicas atractivas de la Universidad te encontrabas tú, pero que para su gusto eras demasiado feminista y orgullosa, hay Annie, a lo mejor cuando se cambie ese peinado anticuado que usa , me preocupare de la opinión que tenga sobre mi persona – ninguna de las dos, se percato que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada, precisamente por este chico, al que le llamaba la atención la rubia mas allá de lo que quisiera admitir- con la idea de hacerla cambiar de opinión, se alejo de ahí, pensando en lo que haría a partir del siguiente día._

 _La rubia continúo con sus intercambios de opinión con Annie, sin imaginar que su vida sufriría un cambio inesperado, que la llevaría a recorrer un camino que nunca imagino._

 _Continuara_

 _Es la primera vez, que me atrevo a compartir algo de mi autoría, con las personas a través de este medio, en realidad nunca lo he hecho a través de ningún medio. Espero contar con sus comentarios, soy una lectora empedernida y aquí en está página he encontrado historias maravillosas._

 _Es un Albert Fan._


	2. Chapter 2 Un riesgo necesario

_Capitulo dos_

 _Un riego necesario…_

 _Fines de Julio 1993_

 _En la sala de clases, reinaba el silencio, en esta en particular estaban especialmente concentrados debido al contenido que se estaba entregando…..cinco minutos después, comenzó el caos….ejem, ejem….delante de los ojos de cierta rubia, apareció un obsequio y una rosa….luego escucho en completo silencio como alguien le cantaba las mañanitas, y se quedo estática, sin saber si reír a causa de la impresión, o del bochorno que sintió….Candy pensó que era el colmo del atrevimiento, al volverse sobre su silla su impresión fue aún mayor…." El ayudante de la clase"….estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa y un nuevo peinado….._

 _Fue el inicio de un romance intenso, que duro poco más de un año, y dejo, varias heridas, y una ruptura muy difícil de superar…._

 _Al margen de esta situación se encontraba un rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo, que observo la escena con el corazón estrujado, ya sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo, este mismo se los había confesado, pero el también sentía, y le dolía lo que estaba presenciando, llevaba tiempo al pendiente de esta chica que pertenecía a una de las familias de médicos más exitosas y queridas dentro de la Ciudad…el brillo involuntario que noto en los ojos de la rubia, fue suficiente para inferir que todo estaba perdido, la valentía de su amigo enterró toda esperanza de ser él quien conquistara el corazón de la rubia…_

 _ **Tiempo presente**_

 _Candy como estuvo el día?- pregunta Albert- de locos le contesto, hubo un accidente y llegaron varios heridos, a los que hubo que atender de forma inmediata, contesto la chica dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y adopto la posición más cómoda que encontró, Albert la observo con sutiliza, tal como lo venía haciendo desde hace casi un año….sonrió para sus adentros el cambio operado en la rubia era notorio, volvía a sonreír…pero la conocía bien, y sabia que algo pasaba, lo presentía…la voz de Candy lo saco de sus pensamientos, logrando que se fijara en ella con completa atención…_

 _Albert, tengo algo que contarte –te escucho- el rubio miro a la joven que lo contemplaba con adoración, y a quien le devolvió la misma mirada cargada de ternura y compresión, sabía que algo pasaba, pero también el tiempo junto a ella, le había enseñado a respetar sus espacios…hace cuanto que nos conocemos-pregunto la chica- cerca de veinte años, respondió el rubio, pero estuvimos separados algunos años, debido a que tus estudios los realizaste en el extranjero…._

 _Candy pensó, en ese momento, que sus estudios los realizo fuera de su país natal, para poder alejarse y poner distancia con la persona, que esa mañana volvía en forma intespestuosa a irrumpir en su vida, después de dieciocho años sin saber de él….que locura, porque ahora, porque en este momento, que estaba pensando este castaño._

 _Recibí un correo de Terry, soltó de un momento a otro, el rubio a duras penas pudo contener el asombro, que las palabras de Candy le provocaron, e internamente se cuestiono él porque…a pesar de haber estado cerca de la rubia como su mejor amigo durante muchos años, era ahora cuando había comenzado a sentir la clara posibilidad de que la mujer que tenía en frente por fin lo amara como él lo hacía desde hace tanto tiempo…puso su mejor cara de póquer, e hizo uso de su aplomo, y pregunto cuál era el motivo del mensaje…_

 _Candy, le conto con lujo de detalles el contenido, que no era mucho por lo demás, Albert internamente sintió miedo, y fue feroz el sentimiento que lo embargo….no entendía porque después de tanto silencio, volvía nuevamente este fantasma que le arrebato el sueño durante tanto tiempo, y a quien culpaba del alejamiento de la pecosa durante más de ocho años…._

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Candy, que pasa tesoro…porque lloras…sabes que eres más linda cuando ríes….Albert has sentido alguna vez, que estas pasando por situaciones que crees, ya haber vivido?...en estos momentos me encuentro como en un deja vu, algo dentro de mí, en todo momento sabia que esta relación no iba a acabar bien…y seré cobarde pero me iré, necesito poner distancia, para recobrar mi equilibrio, mi paz interior…_

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

 _Y fueron poco más de ocho años, en que solo supo de ella a través de cartas y correos, nunca dimensiono su dolor, ni su real decepción, sino hasta que la vio volver, y ver que se había transformado en un gran médico, que se entregaba por completo al cuidado de sus pacientes, porque realmente amaba lo que hacía…pero faltaba algo, la recordaba como una chica aguerrida, a veces seria, pero vivaz y de una mirada llena de ternura….pero lo que noto en ella al volver no fue ni dureza ni frialdad, fue nostalgia, añoranza…._

 _La invito a sentarse en el sofá de la sala, con sutileza, por primera vez desde que volvió, le pregunto si estaba lista para compartir, el motivo de su partida hace diez años…_

 _Candy se reflejo en sus ojos, y sintió al interior de su corazón, que había llegado el momento de cerrar los círculos de la vida….era la única manera de poder seguir adelante…._

 _Se perdió en los ojos azul cielo que la contemplaban, observo con detenimiento los rasgos cincelados del rostro del hombre que tenía frente a ella, y se decidió a compartir aquello que celosamente mantenía guardado en su corazón…._

 _Albert, hace años atrás decidí darle una oportunidad a Terry, y comencé con él una relación que fue intensa, en muchos sentidos, a su lado viví bellos momento, bien sabes que estuvimos a punto de casarnos….Dios no sé como continuar…._

 _Pequeña, mírame…cuando somos capaces de mirar en nuestro pasado, y aprender de él, es cuando nos damos cuenta que este ha dejado de doler….busca en tu interior lo que necesites dejar ir, y libérate de las ataduras que sientes – Albert, pensó la rubia para sí, siempre has estado a mi lado, como mi amigo, mi confidente, se que has sufrido conmigo – Can, déjalo salir, le dijo el rubio, estoy junto a ti, y te aseguro que tengo paciencia, bromeo el rubio para distender el ambiente, notaba a la chica tensa, sabía que era difícil que ella hablara sobre el pasado, específicamente de su relación con el castaño, la pequeña rubia inspiro dándose ánimos, se puso de pie y se acerco al ventanal que daba hacia los jardines de la casa en que se encontraban, observando los colores del atardecer busco las palabras justas, para correr el cerrojo de la puerta que había cerrado hace tanto tiempo, los recuerdos llegaron desde la profundidad de su memoria, y los dejo fluir durante unos momentos, cuando pudo manejar las sensaciones que le causaron, transformo los recuerdos en palabras…._

 _El rubio la observaba, y admiraba su temple…se situó junto a ella, guardo silencio, y se preparo a escuchar, lo que su amiga le confiaría…_

 _Continuará_


End file.
